It's in his Kiss
by fireboltwiccan
Summary: Charlie/Hermione ONE SHOT.A onenight stand and five years of avoidence later two people fidn them self face to face and a confrontation is about to occur...


It's in his kiss…

**Ok, I'm back with the Charlie/Hermione fics. Hope you all like this one. Credits for the title go to Julia Quinn's book It's In His Kiss...Sorta, kinda, a little inspiration for this story.**

Hermione glanced at the clock in her spacious office and groaned. Great, she was late and she was dead. And even then she'd have to report to work and finish sorting out this infernal pile of reports on her desk. She sighed, some days she realized that the only thing that got her through highly stressful was the weekends she spent over at the Burrow. It was only then that she could look forward to some sanity and peace.

She laughed to herself as she packed up. Peace at the Burrow certainly was a statement that would raise eyebrows. With seven children it was already a quite the chaos, add in Harry, Fleur, herself and anyone with a girlfriend it was definitely not a normal person's description of peace. 

But that was only at dinner time. In mornings and afternoons, when everyone else was at their respective homes, she stayed over at the Burrow. It was the only time she knew she wouldn't even think about her cases. As a lawyer for the people in the magical world she was always settling disputes and arguments and thus her mind was always switched on. Being the only one there, sans Mr. and Mrs. Weasley of course, it was an easy task. 

However, over the last few weeks it hadn't been as relaxing as it usually was and that had to do with the presence with a certain red head that was also staying at the Burrow while he was in town. Yep, the witches of London had all swooned when they found out the one and only dragon keeper Charlie Weasley was back in town.

It wasn't that she had anything against the second oldest Weasley. In fact he was one her favorite people to talk to at social functions. He was, like his brothers, blessed with the Weasley charm, meaning he could get away with anything by simply putting on an innocent face and smiling. And he pretty much used that charm to get any woman he wanted. Again, she had nothing against that. 

Ok, that was a lie. She didn't like that with something as simple as a simple he could disarm any woman. She especially hated it since it she was one of those many women. It was completely against every principle Hermione had but…

It had happened right after the war. Charlie was back home simple to spend time with his family. And despite the deaths that had occurred within the Order, they all knew that a celebration was in order, not just to commemorate the end of an unhappy era but to pay tribute to those were gone. And in the spirit of things, Hermione'd had a little too much to drink. Plus there was the fact that Ron and Lavender were back together and were doing what they had done back in their sixth year, snog in front of the entire world. She wasn't jealous, really! She just felt left out. Harry had Ginny, Ron and Lavender and she had…she had no one.

So being alone and slightly drunk she sought out anyone else who was single at the party and that had led her right into the arms of Charlie, who was also a bit drunk himself. So two of them had snagged a bottle of fire whiskey and went up to his room. And no matter how many times she tried she could never forget what had happened next, drunk or otherwise.

"_What I need," Hermione declared slurring a little, "Is a good shag." And then she grinned at Charlie. "Know of any good looking dragon keepers willing?"_

_Charlie grinned back at her, "Well, one's in this room right now…"_

_Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, she certainly wasn't expecting __**that**__. "Really? Come on Charlie…be serious."_

_Charlie frowned faintly at her, "What makes you think I'm not?"_

_Hermione took a sip, well gulp actually, of champagne before answering. "Well for starters, I'm Hermione Granger."_

_Charlie smirked at her, "I've known your name for seven years, love, and it doesn't affect me in way."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "That's not what I meant silly!"_

"_So what did you mean?"Charlie asked._

_Hermione was confused, how could he not get it? "Well, my name basically comes attached with the status of bookworm and as Snape so kindly pointed out once, an insufferable know it all. Oh and there's the fact that everyone thinks I'm a bloody prude!" She hiccupped and plunged on. "Just because I want to do well in school and get a good job doesn't make me a stuffed shirt! It's not like I am with my books 24/7! For god's sake I hang around Harry and Ron! That automatically gets me in trouble whenever they do!"_

"_Hermio-" _

"_And just because I don't ogle at boys every bloody time one walks past doesn't mean I'm gay or whatnot! And just because I hate flying it doesn't mean that I hate Quidditch as well! My two best friends play __**and**__ I dated Viktor Krum and Mclaggen! Isn't that enough to prove that I'm neither gay nor a Quidditch hater?!"_

"_Her-" Charlie tried to interrupt her again._

"_And the only reason I broke it of f with them was because I thought I liked Ron! And I thought he knew that and even though he had the emotional range of a teaspoon he would kind enough not to snog bloody Lavender Brown in front of my face. Again!!"_

"_H-"_

"_You know what I think? I think those two take me for granted. Every time I try to do something that would help them they get all angry and snap at me but the minute they realize they need my help on our next homework assignment or something they come groveling back! And me being the idiot that I am, I let them leech of me, over and over. I'm wouldn't be surprised if the whole world thinks I'm an idiot as well! God if-"_

_This time she was cut off by Charlie pressing his lips urgently against hers. Taken aback, she just remained motionless until she felt one of Charlie's hand move through her hair and she swore her insides just melted. Her hands went up to his neck and kissed him back, matching his fervor. She moaned in pleasure as his tongue invaded her mouth while his hands left trails of fires as they moved up and down her body._

_She groaned in disappointment as his lips left hers but that groan turned into a moan as they attacked her neck. Her hands were restlessly moving through his flaming red hair. She arched her neck a little to give him better access to the bare skin there._

_She felt his breath, hot on her skin as he whispered into her ear, "I don't think you're an idiot and I think that you are beautiful."_

_Hermione could think of nothing to say in response to that. It was simply two statements but it made her spirits soar and all her problems vanish. But before she could even __**try**__ to think about what to say all coherent thoughts disappeared as Charlie placed his lips on hers again. Only this time he pulled her into his lap and lifted them both up and carried her over to the bed._

_He gently laid her down and lowered himself over her, his body pressing into hers. He pulled away for a bit as he looked into her eyes and said again, "You are beautiful." _

Hermione shook her head as images of what was next filled her mind. He was amazing with her. Gentle yet possessive and he definitely made her want more. And while the sex had been awesome it was what he told her that, even now, made her feel special. And she didn't care how lame or pathetic it sounded, he may not have loved her or even liked her as more than a friend but by god he'd made feel wanted for one night.

She never saw him after that night. She had woken up before him and even with her hangover she knew and remembered everything that had happened few hours ago. She'd been humiliated and embarrassed beyond belief. She's slept with her best friend's brother! She felt humiliated for confessing all her insecurities and she didn't want to stick around to see if he regretted what had happened. So she did what any other girl in her position would have done, she snuck out. Not just out of the room but out of the house. 

She temporarily moved back into her old house until she could find a suitable flat to move into. And she never saw Charlie after that. She kept away from the Burrow by claiming that she was bust looking for a job and place to live, which was true to a certain extent. 

That was five years ago. Now, she was the head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic and had the makings to take over Kingsley's job as Minster of Magic. She lived in a gorgeous penthouse in London. Her life was perfect.

And then he came back. She knew the minute she'd agreed with Mrs. Weasley on staying there over the weekends that she'd run into him eventually and had even prepared herself as to how she would act and what she would say. But what she never expected was him giving her the cold shoulder. He was polite to her in front of company but once everyone left he basically ignored her. She supposed she should have expected that seeing as how she never so much as said hi or bye after they slept together.

Hermione had tried to adopt his attitude for herself as well but every time he came near, her heart rate increased and her palms started sweating. It was stupid to have those reactions but his presence merely made her think of **that** night which in turn made her nervous.

She glanced at the clock again. _Bugger_ she was now at a good 45 minutes late. Stuffing the rest of her things into her bag she rushed out of her office, locked it and went directly to the apparition area in the Ministry and apparated to the Burrow. She quickly opened the back door and was greeted by the sight of all the Weasleys plus Harry sitting at the table with the food but not eating.

"I'm sorry I'm late I had to submit a report on my last case and it was a very long case!" she apologized as she headed to the only available seat that was…_bugger again_…that was right next to Charlie. Resigning herself to her fate she squeezed between Harry and Charlie. 

She turned to Mrs. Weasley, "You didn't have to wait for me, you all could have started first."

"Nonsense, we were happy to wait for you." She replied.

"We were?" she heard Charlie mutter under his breath. Hermione forced herself to ignore him and asked Harry about his Auror work and helped herself to a serving of mashed potatoes.

After dinner and dessert everyone retired to their own homes with promises of coming for dinner the next day. Hermione collapsed into one of the sofas exhausted. Work had been hard and tiring enough but sitting next to Charlie while he muttered things about her was even worse. She understood that on some level she deserved it but did he have to be so mean?! It was his words that took away all the self doubt she'd had five years ago and now it was his words that were bringing them all back. She sighed and took her bag to look for the book she had brought. 

As she was rifling through her things the remaining Weasleys came into the living room. "Hermione! You're not going to take out any of your case files and work are you?!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. 

Hermione looked up at her worried face and smiled, "No, I'm just looking for my book to read."

Mrs. Weasley smiled back at her, "Good, you know the rules. No work over the weekend." She shook her head, "If they're working you this hard as a Head imagine the work load you'll be getting when you take over Kingsley."

Hermione blushed, her fast career track was not something she was comfortable talking about, "That's not really confirmed," she muttered.

"Nonsense, you were destined for the job!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. 

Hermione declined to reply and simply continued looking for her book. 

"Stuffed shirt…"she heard Charlie mutter as he walked by her.

Tears sprang to her eyes. She did not deserve that! But she wasn't going to argue or bring up the past in front of his parents. Instead she jumped to her feet and went to the door saying she was going to get some fresh air.

She closed the door behind her and quickly walked to the back of the shed that was in the garden. No one looking from the inside could see her here. She leaned against the wall and let her tears fall freely.

Ok, she got it. She didn't handle the situation correctly and had been just plain rude to him by completely avoiding him. But it was five years ago! Five years was a long time to hold a grudge even by her standards. All those worries she had confessed to Charlie still were a part of her. Sure she was able to keep them at bay and by simply remembering what Charlie had told her helped but fact was they were still there and any opportunity could unleash them.

It seemed that Charlie insulting her was that opportunity. Scrutiny and criticism were harsh but they were worse when they were made by her on herself. It was like that throughout her seven years in Hogwarts. She was never pretty enough, never smart enough, never bold enough, never strong enough and never daring enough.

And she never wanted to feel that way again! She hated feeling so helpless and lacking of self esteem. So determined Hermione wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks and mentally prepared herself so that the next time she caught Charlie alone she could tell him exactly where he could stick his stupid comments. 

Rubbing at her eyes again she made to leave but stopped when she heard someone coming towards her. Immediately training from the DA and the war kicked in. She gripped her wand firmly as she waited for whoever it was to make an appearance. 

"Stuph-" 

She struggled as a hand covered her mouth and grabbed hold of her. It was dark out and she could see who it was.

"Will you stop trying to bite me!"

Hermione nearly fainted in relief when she heard Charlie's voice. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Sneaking up on me?!" she exclaimed all the adrenaline and anger she'd felt earlier bursting out.

She couldn't see his expression but she would have bet her entire bank account that it was an arrogant one when he replied, "It** is** my backyard, I think I'm free to go wherever I want and if you thought I was sneaking well then you're sadly mistaken."

"I…but but…you…" she stammered before throwing her hands up and crying out in exasperation. "Fine then, I'm going back inside." She managed to snap.

"Oh no you don't" he said and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to him. "What do you think you're doing?!"she cried out.

"We need to talk," he bit out. Then, "This is ridiculous! Lumos." He said and lit his wand. He looked at her closely, "Were you crying?" he asked, his soft and gentle.

Hermione refused to answer him. If she said yes she'd have to explain why, if she said no, he'd accuse her of lying and she'd still have explain why she was crying. And she was definitely not going to do that!

When he realized she was planning on answering him anytime soon he glared at her, "Dammit Hermione! Why do you have to be so difficult?!"

She gasped. _Difficult_?! That was the last straw! "What exactly have I done to make your life so _difficult?!_" she snapped at him her eyes narrowing in anger.

Charlie was unphased, by her apparent anger. He simply glared back at her, "How 'bout the fact that you slept with me and walked away without so much as a goodbye!"

"That was five years ago Charlie!" Hermione shouted.

"Doesn't matter. Point is that you did that and what did you think? That I wouldn't remember any of it? Or did you hope that you would forget?! Was it that horrible?!" he yelled back. She could hear the hurt hidden by the anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry! I really am but I was just…I felt…" she stopped unsure as to how to continue. Unfortunately for her Charlie didn't seem to have a problem with that.

"Felt what?! Regret? Angry? Embarrassed?" 

Hermione's eyes widen as Charlie hit his target. He saw her reaction and was just as stunned. His eyes narrowed dangerously, "Embarrassed?! You were embarrassed by the fact that you slept with me?! That's a hit below the belt Hermione!"

"I didn't-"

"I never did anything to you to deserve this! Is this what you do to every poor chap you meet? Sleep with him and disappear the next morning and then tell him you were embarrassed that you slept with him?!"

"No!" Hermione shouted.

"Well, then I feel honored to be the only person, "Charlie snapped at her. As he turned to walk away Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him,"Will you listen to me?!"she cried out.

He stopped walking but didn't turn to look at her. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "I was embarrassed because all those things I told you, about me and how I thought…others thought that I wasn't normal and how that affected me, I never told anyone. Not Harry or Ron, not Ginny, no one. Except you. "She paused to take a breath and realized that she was still holding his arm, but she didn't move, she had to get this all out.

"I was scared." she whispered. This was the hardest part.

However, Charlie had now turned and was facing her. "Scared?"He echoed.

She nodded, "Whatever it was Charlie you have to know that I did not regret a single thing that happened between us night. I was just scared that you would and…"

"And you didn't want to be disappointed if I did so you left." He finished for her.

She nodded mutely again and looked down examining her shoes. She heard him sigh and then felt his arms around her as he pulled her into his embrace.

"God Hermione for the smartest witch of your age you sure can be stupid…" she heard him whisper gruffly. 

She pulled away slightly and gave him a questioning look.

He shook his head, "Did you really think that if I did regret what had happened, not that I do, that I'd even consider telling you and hurting you?"

Hermione didn't say anything and just enjoyed being in Charlie's arms. And he let her. The pair just stood there for while not saying anything. Finally Hermione broke the silence, "So where does that leave us now? Friends?"

Charlie sighed and pulled away from her completely, "You know, I don't think we can be friends."

Hermione felt the tears spring to her eyes again, "Oh…"

Charlie then surprised her by taking her hands in his, he looked into her eyes and said, "We can't befriends because I want to be more than friends with you. Ever since that night I can't get you off my mind. It was five years ago, I get that but still…it was an amazing night and therefore not easily forgotten. I was so angry when you avoided me because I thought it wasn't as good for you as it was for me. I thought, over the last few years, that you found someone. But you hadn't and I dunno…that's when I realized that I wanted more than a one night stand with you. Every time I tried to stop thinking about you I failed. No matter what I did, drinks, reading, work…they all reminded me of you and I couldn't even look at another woman without feeling guilty."

"Charlie…what are you saying?" Hermione asked her voice barely audible.

"What I'm saying is that you're my love Hermione Granger and I would like to know if you would like to go out with me?"

Hermione couldn't contain her grin. "Yes, Charlie I would love to go out with you…"

Charlie grinned back at her, all traces of their argument earlier vanished and everything was good. He leaned down to press a chaste kiss on her lips but Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His kiss said it all and showed it all. All his kindness, his tender nature and how much he cared for her. The answers and the solution to her problems were in his kiss. 

And then he pulled away from her and smiled, "We'd better get back before mum starts to wonder what we're doing back here."

And hand in hand they both walked back to the Burrow, ready to rekindle that flame that was extinguished five years ago.

**THE END.**

**Oh god, I'm such a sap!! Did ya'll like it? This has to be my longest one shot yet…cool!! Oh and thanks to and this is going to sound very silly Power Ranger Jungle Fury theme for keeping me company while I wrote this. It has a very catchy tune…**

**It seems that almost every one shot I write has one of the characters making some great speech about their love…hmm…that my fave part…**

**You know the drill…**

**READ AND REVIEW…**


End file.
